Just Try Me
by Mgrover
Summary: What if Hinata wasn't the same boy when he came to Karasuno what if he had a secret? What if that secret was a piece of metal instead of a leg? What if the team found out? Disabled!Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Haikyuu**

 **A/N Hello I hope you enjoy this if you notice anything wrong with it be it a cultural thing or a medical thing tell me in the comments**

Chapter 1

Pain that was the beginning middle and end of the second half of Hinata's life. Up until that fateful day when he was ten Hinata's experience with pain was normal he would fall off his bike and scrape his knee, his sister would kick him when he tickled her, he would trip and fall, but none of those were comparable to the searing pain he felt the day of the crash. The pain as that fast-moving hunk of metal flew towards and threw him back, the pain as his left leg was mangled beyond recognition and he lay screaming in the street, the pain that he felt as he lay there wait for help as a crowd gathered around him. The pain as he was taken to hospital then the pain went away for a while once he got there and was replaced with a new pain that started with the words

"Hinata-San there is nothing we can do we cannot save your leg…" Followed by the crying of his mother and his sister. Later that night Hinata was taken into the operating room and he lost over half of his leg. When he woke up he didn't know what was happening or what was going as he tried to sit up he was hit by a wave of nausea and lay back down then it hit him again the pain was back and he shouted curling in on himself and grabbing for his leg but all he touched was air. He screamed and the air was filled with a mix of his screams and the sound of running footsteps and soon his mother's soothing voice as the pain faded and he was lulled back to sleep. The next time he woke up he was more coherent he stayed lying down and asked his mother voice cracking

"What happened Okaasan? I remember pain then the doctor saying I would lose my leg then just more flashes of pain." He said his sides shaking as he sobbed slightly remembering the doctor's words.

"Shh shh it'll be ok Shouyou we'll get through this you just have to keep up your hope." Says his mother stroking his hair as she continually murmured soft words until he drifted off to sleep again. This was Hinata's life for the next few days as he recovered from his amputation sleep, wake up, eat, pain, sleep, wake up, talk to the doctor, talk to mother/Natsu, pain, eat, sleep, wake up, eat watch tv, pain, sleep and repeat. He tried standing for the first time one month after surgery during physiotherapy, he fell flat on his face, he nearly gave up then but Hinata didn't want to be in a wheelchair forever and got back up and took his crutches once again. He hobbled the length of the room and back on his crutches a week later. A month later he received a hunk of plastic they called a leg, a sturdy cane and a promise that one day he would have something better. He never got that better leg. It wasn't anyone's fault, no his mother did her best but in the end his family couldn't budget enough money for a quality prosthesis. They did their best every year his mom would say 'This will be the year Shouyou, this year you'll get something.' but something always happened be it an unexpected payment that needed to payed on the house or a rise in taxes the money set aside for him always seemed to evaporate. Hinata never minded he understood why he didn't have a better leg yet, he was a big kid he could deal with his hunk of plastic. He needed to stay strong, Natsu couldn't see like that his mother either, and the bills needed to be payed he could walk he didn't need a better leg, that was his mantra until the fateful day in junior high when he would see the little giant fly.

_linebreak_

Hinata was heading down the street trying to keep his head down until he passed a store window with a tv in it. As he passes he sees a sports team of some kind, after pivoting to see better he saw it was volleyball. As a rule Hinata hated sports players they were rude and could walk, run and jump one thing he hated and one thing he envied but as he watched Karasuno play his eyes were drawn to one boy not much taller than himself fly through the air and hit the ball. All he could think was 'I wish I could do that, stupid leg…' he knew that if he could still walk he knew that he would be trying to do that. Then it hit him his mother hadn't said anything about his prosthesis account yet that year he would finally get his new leg! But just as he started to get excited he started to deflate again because there were a few things wrong with that plan, one he wouldn't be allowed to play he only had one leg, two he would never move fast enough, three he didn't want to, No! wouldn't, No! couldn't get through any more therapy and finally most four, who was he kidding his mother may have had the money set aside but she always needed it for something he couldn't be that selfish his family could not afford something like that. At the same time however as he looked back at the tv and saw the boy flying through the air and heard the announcer say 'He really is the small giant!' Something in him told him if he could get through therapy he would move fast enough and jump high enough and he knew he could get through therapy because now there was only one thing he wanted and that was to be the next small giant, something reminded him all he had to was wear long pants and no one would know. The last voice just sealed the deal 'the money is there for a reason' it said 'just ask if your mom can't afford it she would tell you' with that he set off down the street his cane rhythmically tapping as he went.

 **A/N Like it? Hate it? Leave a review but please no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

 **A/N Hello, really sorry this took so long I had writers block and chapter 1 wasn't the best starting point so just telling any returning readers that I changed some stuff in chapter 1 that you should go back and read... yeah that's it enjoy**

Chapter 2

As Hinata walked his resolve weakened, what if his mom said no? What if she said yes and they needed the money for something else later? He nearly decided not to ask several times but each time the image of the small giant came floating into his mind, he had to ask he had to be the next small giant. As he crossed the threshold of his house and he pulled off his shoes he could hear the rhythmic thumping as his sister thundered down the stairs.

"NII-CHAN!" She shouted "Will you play with me?"

"Sorry Natsu maybe later I have to talk to mom about something. Is she home?" Hinata asked

"Yep follow." She said as she turned around and ran back through the house, Hinata sighed it'd been two years and Natsu still hadn't gotten use to the idea of slowing down for her brother. He followed at a much slower pace. As he entered the kitchen his mother looked up from her stack of papers expectantly, the sight made Hinata's heart clench were those bills? was this to much? what if…

"Yes Hinata" came his mother's voice interrupting his internal panic "Why don't go and play while talk to Shouyou, Natsu said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm yes" stammered Hinata nervously "Umm, I just wondering how my prosthesis budget was coming along this year." Hinata finally got out trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably.

"It's going well, why?" Responds his mom

"Well ummm, I'mgoingtojuniorhighnextyearanditwouldbeniceifmaybeIcouldgetmyprosthesisbeforethensoIwillbelikeeveryoneelseandthenIcouldplaysports!" Blurts out Hinata

"What did you say?"asked his mom "Please try again slowly"

"I'm going to junior high next year and it would be nice if maybe I could get my prosthesis before then so I will be like everyone else and then I could play sports." Repeated Hinata hopefully.

There was a beat of silence in which Hinata could hear his heart beating in his ears and he wished that the floor was going to swallow him because he was sure his mom work system no. Then a smile started to spread across his mother's face.

"Of course!" she said "I'm sure that that won't be a problem. I'll call your physiotherapist and arrange a meeting to plan for it. What brought this on so suddenly?" She asked

"Well I just saw the newscast of a high school volleyball tournament and I really just want to play!" Responded Hinata without hesitation.

"Ok" said his mom dubiously "You should go play with your sister she looks like she's going to explode if you don't play jump rope with soon."

"Ok thanks mom I love you." Said Hinata as he picked up his cane and walked out the door, his mom watching with a soft smile gracing her lips looking at her son wondering how all this could happen and he could still be so happy.

_linebreak_

The appointment happened the next week and as someone talked to his mom about finances in the corner the doctor asked Hinata some questions about what he wanted out of his new leg.

"I want to be normal." Declared Hinata "I don't want people to know I have a prosthesis unless I tell them. I want to be able to walk, run, jump and play sports I just want to be a normal junior high boy."

"Ok, Hinata I've been your doctor and I know how determined you can be but before you start you need to understand just how much physio you will have to do to be able to do all that. First you're prosthesis will need to be built and shipped, then you'll need to get used to the new style of walking, then maybe you could move onto running and jumping."

"I don't care how much physio there is I want to play volleyball someday!"said Hinata excitedly.

"Volleyball?" Asked his doctor "Are you sure beyond the disability aren't you a bit… Small?"

"I know that but as you said with this leg and a lot of practice I'll be able to jump and that will make up for my height." Said Hinata completely set on volleyball.

"Ok" said the doctor still unconvinced and preceded to ask questions and take measurements of Hinata's height and weight, how long it had been since he had grown ect., however Hinata wasn't listening all he was thinking was 'he thinks I can't do it, mom thinks I can't do it and all I have to say to them is just try me I'll surprise you.'

 **A/N Like it? Hate it? Leave a review just please no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer I don't own Haikyuu**

 **A/N Hey you yes you! Stop scrolling and read this it's reasonably important to this chapter and even more important as the fic goes on.**

 **1\. I am messing with the timeline I'm stretching out the time between the first training camp with the Tokyo teams and the next tournament I know there wasn't this much time, I'm might be messing up with when Hinata started volleyball**

 **2\. I am not taking the words directly from the show because I don't want to subject myself repeatedly to the secondhand embarrassment that is the first episode I re watched once just to make sure I got it about right than I wrote this.**

 **I know there are people that these things will annoy but I'm sorry this is an AU! As for the rest of you I hope you enjoy!:)**

It hurt. In 30 years that's all Hinata could tell you about physio, some would tell you it's a life changing test of determination that changed their life but all Hinata was willing to say was that it hurt. He might have gotten the beginning of strengthening his leg right after he was let out of hospital but that was not enough to walk with a prosthesis, no, that was enough to walk with a cane supporting that half of his body. Now Hinata had to go through the full treatment while using his old prosthesis because his new was still being made. One good thing that he got out of it was that he pulled out of school and changed to being home schooled for the rest of the year and then in until he was done his physio. It took him 2 months to master walking with his old prosthesis it felt someone had take a piece of sandpaper yo his stump and was trying to rub the skin off each time he took a step.

It took 3 months for his new leg to be made, when it finally arrived and Hinata looked at it he knew it must have cost a fortune! This leg was designed for athletes but when he opened his mouth to protest his mother just said,

"you wanted to soar right?" And soar Hinata did his old leg was just a bit of plastic attached to his stump but this, this was a leg. Hinata blasted through his physio making quick progress toward his goals.

No matter how fast he advanced by the time he was ready to back to school half of his first year had already past him by. The friend groups were set and Hinata found himself an outcast except for his two friends from before the accident, Izumi and Koji. He was that weird kid that missed half the year, the rumours had circulated about his disability from the kids at his old school and of course the teachers all knew. Hinata wasn't about to let that stop him, until it did.

"What do you mean it's just a fan club?" Asked Hinata

"That's all it is, you're welcome to change clubs maybe join the girl's team. I would change clubs if I were you because with your height and… disability it might be hard to find a sport that will work out for you." Explained the teacher calmly. Hinata, ground his teeth together first his mom, then the doctor now this why was everyone so against him playing volleyball.

"No, I'll play on my own I'll be the small giant just you watch.

"Ok then if you're so determined." Said the teacher tiredly, he handed the sheet to Hinata as and Hinata left stomping out as well as he could. 'I'll play, I will just watch me!' He thought angrily as he walked home, and so he did.

_linebreak_

He begged tosses off of everyone, his classmates, his two friends, random first years in the hall that didn't have the heart to deny their one legged sempai and who soon learned to avoid him if they wanted to get to class, even his mom threw to him every now and then. If you knew Hinata you had to toss the ball to him at least once. He practiced by himself at lunch, hitting balls off the walls, just tossing it in the air and receiving it , running and jumping on the spot just to build up his levels of endurance and beyond that, to not let the constant burning of his stump distract him from his beloved game. Even with all his effort however, he couldn't get a team together that year but their was always next year.

_linebreak_

"This is it we're finally here!" Whisper shouted Hinata loudly bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Stop that!" Said Izumi, putting his hand on his head and pushing Hinata's heels to the floor. "You have to relax Shou-chan, you won't play very well if you don't" Advised Koji snickering softly at his friends antics.

"Don't mind me I'm just excited! Thanks for coming, and you you amazing first years you guys are great couldn't have done this without you." Says Hinata gratefully.

"I-it's okay Hinata-sempai." Stammers one of the first years "we're still armatures really we aren't that much of a help." Suddenly Hinata turned on them

"are you kidding! We wouldn't have a team if it weren't for you, and one thing is certain you're better than I was in first year!"

"B-but that's because you were relearning how to wa..ahh!" Starts one of the first years before Hinata claps a hand over his mouth.

"Remember we aren't mentioning IT today because IT could get me thrown out of the tournament!" Hisses Hinata, said first year looked at his feet turning beet red and muttered an apology. As Hinata and his team waited they started to hear the whispers.

"It's a shame really such a bad team starting out by playing Kitagawa Daiichi, they'll be crushed."

"I can't believe they're playing Kitagawa Daiichi."

"A no-name school going against the championship favorite!? What bad luck!"

"The King is going to crush them like bugs."

As Hinata and his team heard these whispers they grew more and more nervous, until they heard

"There they are Kitagawa Daiichi!"

"They're huge!"

"Is that the one you were talking about then, the king of the court?"

Hinata and his team turned to look at the door they saw a group of huge boys wearing matching team jackets. There must have been twice as many of them as there were on Hinata's team.

"How are they our opponents!?" Exclaimed Izumi"Are they even in junior high?" The others nodded in agreement, they looked scared. In desperation Hinata said,

"W-we'll be fine! Because I'm confident in my jumping power! No matter what bean poles we play we'll plow straight through them!" The rest of the team nodded.

"Oh yeah Sou-chan's jump is amazing!" Said Koji excitedly

"I can see you're being a reliable captain for the first time today!" Said Izumi slapping his back, suddenly Hinata doubled over.

"Right after I use the bathroom." He said, while turning to leave Koji asked something,

"Bladder or leg?" He sounded concerned

"Both" Hinata responded before walking off with a slight limp.

 **A/N sorry this took so long. In the time it took me to write the bit about the pilot I have written the discovery by the team. Also I meant to go on with this chapter but I felt it was getting a bit long and it would have delayed the update even more. Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Just please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own anything**

 **A/N I hope you enjoy I don't know how good this is especially the end so hope you like it!**

As Hinata turned down the hallway to the bathroom he heard snickering from the water fountain and pressed himself against the wall.

""Have you ever heard of that school we' playing next, what is it Yukigurka Junior High?" Asked a boy condescendingly.

"Yukigaoka Junior High? I've never heard of them!" Responded another

"Did you see them when we walked into the gym? They're a bunch of elementary schoolers!"

"Hah?! First years?"

"Yeah, and their team was tiny, how many of them were there? Six, maybe? No libero either!" They all laughed at that, peeking around the corner Hinata saw three boys filling water bottles at the fountain. All three boys were giant drowning Hinata's small stature with ease. The last thing Hinata noticed were the telltale jackets that identified hem as the they would play next, Kitagawa Daiichi.

"How do they expect to last even ten minutes on the court with us?!"

"Hey!" He called out, making them jump and face him in surprise. "Don't look down at us! We have just as much a right to be here as you do!" He was angry he worked to hard to be snubbed

now just as he finally got here. Suddenly he felt sharp pricks of pain shoot up his stump and he doubled over slightly nauseated as well as in pain.

"Once I settle my… stomach…"Oh yes his stomach he wasn't going in here to rub a layer of cream on stump and give it a nice message, no sir, because Hinata had two legs.

"We'll really give you… something to talk about…" his stomach lurched, if he didn't leave soon all they would be talking about was the pitiful captain from the pitiful school that couldnt hold down his lunch.

"Just you wait." As he turned to go into the bathroom the group erupted into laughter.

"Are you kidding me?! We're looking forward to it!" they say mockingly

"Is he- he's wearing the captains mark! He's their captain!" They're making fun of him! How dare theywhen they played he would crushthem no leg would hold him back!

"Hey." A voice interrupts Hinata looks up to see the king of the court."Official warm-up is starting now, get to the gym."

"Crap! It's Kageyama."

"We were just leaving." They scrambled to collect all the bottles.

"We won't need all these bottles," One of them muttered, "I mean, just look at our opponents!" The other two snorted, but flinched when their setter turned to them with a glare.

"You lot don't even play. Don't ride on the name of your school and look down upon others." They flinched, put there heads down and ran.

"I- I was just going to say that, you know!.. Ughh.."

"You're not even physically ready for the match, so don't talk big."

"Hah?!"

"That's why they look down on you. Guys that can't even manage their bodies-"

HAH?! Did this guy really just say that Hinata did everything he could to keep his body in condition and healthy. He had to or the stress of the prothesis would be to much, as for control the amount of control it took to move on a prothesis was-

"Shouldn't be talking big. Why're you even here? To make memories?"

Forgetting the pain in his leg, Hinata straightened up to stare down the king of the court head-on.

"I'm here to win of course!" The taller boy scoffs and turns away.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Sure, I may not be tall, but I can jump!" He shouts. he could jump he had come so far, he had worked so hard. He could f*****g jump. (A/N I swear myself but i dont know your feelinfs toward it so i'll write any seriouse swears like this.)

_linebreak_

It wasn't long until Hinata the start of the match. It wasn't long until the game was in shambles, but Hinata refused to give up.

"Sho-chan, it's up to you…" his friend trailed off, looking behind him with wide eyes, the ball was flying to the other side of the court. It's not over, the ball hasn't dropped, we can still play, we can still win, I can jump!

Turning Hinata bolted, he jump feeling the stress from the jump ricocheting through his leg. He reached the ball hit it and…

It was out; and the match was over.

"What have you been doing these past three years?!"

What.

Did.

He.

Just.

Say!? Hinata wanted to jump over the net and throttle the other boy shouting all the while, 'I was learning to f*****g walk you a**hole!'

Hinata's only match in junior high lasted 31 minutes and his team lost spectacularly.

_linebreak_

After the game Hinata, Koji and Izumi stood at the top of the steps looking down over the parking lot.

"Is your leg ok Hinata? I know it usually hurts after anything like this." Asked Koji worriedly.

"I'm fine" responded Hinata

"We're just unlucky that we faced them, our opponents are aiming for nationals… There was nothing we could do." Said Izumi, trying to make Hinata feel better, it didn't.

"Whether the opponent is weak or strong, in the end it's about if you win or lose, if you lose you can no longer stand on the court." Said Hinata looking straight ahead over the school's grounds. As he says this he looks down and sees Kageyama leaving the building. He starts running down the stairs toward him ignoring his friend's and his leg's protests.

"You!" He shouts and Kageyama freezes

"If you're the reigning king of the court then I'll overthrow you and be the one who stands the longest!" Hinata's eyes started to tear up whether it was from emotions or pain Hinata wasn't sure.

"The only ones that remain on the court are the winners and the strong." Responds Kageyama.

"If you want to advance try growing stronger!" He shouted Hinata glared and Kageyama kept his gaze level with the other boy's a moment before turning and walking away.

_linebreak_

Over the next few months Hinata trained harder than ever he ran every day and sucked up his pride and played with the girls team and the team of neighbourhood mothers. In some ways nothing changed he still loved volleyball and he still played till he dropped but now there was an added level of intensity, because now he had his goal he had to overthrow the king of the court. A few weeks after the fateful match Hinata saw a small add in the newspaper that announced that Kitagawa Daiichi had lost in the semi finals(A/N not sure if this is right) of the tournament and Hinata was happy because if he didn't get to play on the court neither should his rival. Hinata would face him again, next year was high school they would fight again!

_linebreak_

Hinata's first week of high school didn't go well. With his rival's appearance on the court they promptly got themselves kicked out of the volleyball club for fighting and knocking off the vice principal's wig, they would be allowed back on if they could be civil to each other during the three on three match coming up.

Hinata and Kageyama weren't friends by any means but by the time the three on three rolled around they tolerated each other's company. They had practiced for hours together until it felt like Hinata's leg was being rubbed against hot coals but he kept going because they had to win! Hinata had to prove to the Baka that he had the right to stand on the court and they both had to prove the a**hole Tsukishima wrong. Over the week Hinata had started to figure out the roles of the team it was obvious Suga was the mom and Daichi was the dad but there were some things missing he just couldn't decide what, maybe an energetic older brother or a kind shy one? Who knows.

Hinata had decided that he would tell the team after the three on three. That was the plan and he would go through with it yep, completely that would happen.

 **A/N I hope you liked the nod towards Asahi and Noya in the bit about the team family! Any way as always Like it? Hate it? Leave a review just please no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer I do not own a thing**

 **A/N I actually don't have anything to say... Enjoy:)**

Hinata meant to tell the team after the 3-on-3 if he made the team. After Kageyama had treated him however, he decided he had better prove himself before he told them, he shuddered to think what Tsukishima would say and decided even if Daichi and Suga were there to stop him his snide comments would be to much. Then he meant to tell them the next week after he proved himself, then the next, then it was to long and they had been playing with them for a month and if he told them now it would have been a secret for a month… the next thing he knew they were at preliminaries against Aobajõsai and they were losing so couldn't tell them then because then they would blame him. After that came training camp and he and Kageyama fought and he knew if Kageyama found out them they would never speak again. By now they had known each other for a year and there was no way they would accept him then his only choice was for it to be a secret. Either way Coach Ukai had his medical records and he'd never told anyone so he assumed it was fine as long as he pulled his weight within the team. Oh how wrong he was.

_linbreak_

Watch. Jump. Spike. Land. Pain. Watch. Jump. Spike. Land. Pain. Watch. Jump. Spike. Land. Pain…

That was Hinata's mantra through practices these days, he only had a bit of practice left he could make it. Practices these days were slowly getting worse and worse, because it had been awhile since he had gotten fresh padding on his prosthesis and it hurt. Hinata would be fine normally but his increased activity was wearing through the padding on his prosthesis faster than normal and his stump was hitting the top after every jump.

On top of the increased pain it was getting warmer and he couldn't wear shorts and keep his secret so practices were now a blur of pain and heat. Some practices Hinata just wanted to get up and leave, between the pain and the heat he was barely making it through practices these days are but his secret staid secret through sheer determination.

Hinata kept going, he kept spiking, he kept jumping and he kept smiling, but on the inside he was screaming. He just wanted practice to end, he wanted to get home sit down and get off his prosthesis.

"Hey Hinata! Water break's over." Shouted Noya from the court, Hinata groaned quietly he had only just sat down, surely he couldn't have to get back up now. He got up struggling to keep the grimace off his face as his weight landed on his leg.

"The sunshines getting tired. Didn't think that was possible." Said Tsukishima dryly, the rest of the team looked up at his comment and Hinata screamed internally at his luck.

"He's right Hinata," said Suga "you really don't look very well are you sure you're ok?"

"Nope I'm fine just up late studying! I can keep practicing." Said Hinata quickly, he saw Kageyama glowering at him from over the Noya's head for not being in good condition to hit his spikes, before he could comment he heard.

"Studying! Are you sure you were studying and not just looking at the book because your grades suggest that you have never opened a book willingly before in your life!" Snickered Tsukishima from behind him, Hinata bristled at there ready to fire back with a comeback when Daichi stepped between them.

"Hey! No fighting right now. If Hinata says he's fine he's fine, we have to practice! Let's go." Said Daichi, cutting off the fight before it could start knowing it wouldn't stop any time soon. As the team filtered back to the court he noticed Hinata behind them quieter and slower than usual. Catching onto Hinata's arm he asks

"Hey you sure you're fine to practice?" Hinata shook off his hand and kept walking with noticeably more spring in his step.

"Yes I'm fine Daichi! Just thinking of how my spikes could be more GWAAA! Like Bokuto." with that Hinata jogged to catch up with Kageyama jumping on his back then jumping down and jumping down and running away. Chuckling Daichi shouted at the two to settle down and behave.

What was wrong with him today thought Hinata normally he was good at hiding his pain, but today it was written all over his face. On top of that it hurt more than normal he wondered briefly, as he waited for Daichi and Coach Ukai to set up the drill, if he could get away with a bathroom break to give his stump a nice message maybe a cold compress… then he shook off that idea he would need to wait twenty minutes at least to do that they just took a break, Kageyama might just bite off his head if he did. He could wait he had made it this far he could wait at least twenty minutes as long they didn't do…

"We're going to do three laps of flying falls, followed by receiving practice!" That, as long as they didn't do that. Why must Coach Ukai make them do this now, each landing went straight to his stump the shock of knocking against the floor shook his prosthesis until he thought the screws might come loose. On top of that how every time he heard that he couldn't help but wonder how the team couldn't hear the ka-thunk of his leg hitting the floor. They were the worst drill on his leg there was no way he would last twenty minutes doing them, he could last ten tops he would just have to take his break a bit earlier than expected, Bakageyama would just have to deal with it.

Two minutes later Hinata felt like screaming, they were only a quarter of the way around the gym and he had to keep to the front of the team or they would all ask about how he was feeling and he might just crack. Five minutes later Hinata had dropped to the back, Suga was sending him worried glances. Seven minutes later he thought he could feel a few tears leaking out, they were on their third time round and Hinata was barely keeping up and was checking the clock every few seconds. He could practically feel the coaches glare piercing his back as he dropped back bit by bit. Eight minutes later he collapsed, he just couldn't move he could hear the rest of the teams bodies hitting the floor as they kept moving before they all stopped and the thumping was replaced by the buzzing of their voices. All Hinata could pay attention to was his stump sending wave after wave of pain echoing through his body as he clutched it to his tchest.

"Hey idiot, I know you hate these but get up stop being so dramatic!" Said Kageyama sounding slightly panicked

"Hinata you ok, stop crowding him give him some room! Hinata!" That was Daichi

"Hinata-kohai! Get up!" There was Tanaka, Hinata was wondering when he would show up. Then Hinata's brain started to process again oh no oh no oh no, he had collapsed actually collapsed they would all find out now or he could try and play it off again… Yes that's what he would do, with that he groaned softly and started rolling over.

"Owwwwwwwww" he moaned as he started to slowly crack his eyes open, above him he saw the confused faces of his teammates and coaches.

"Hinata what's wrong do you need the nurse?" Asks Takeda-sensei

"No I don't need the nurse just landed on my leg wrong." Said Hinata quickly, he hated lying but that wasn't technically a lie he did land on his prosthesis wrong. Hinata started still sit up slowly. "I'll be fine, I'll just rest it a minute maybe go to the bathroom and use a cold paper towel…" Responded Hinata until he was cut off by Suga

"I don't think so Hinata you collapsed then stayed down for a minute I think you need a bit more than a rest. If you aren't going to the nurse maybe you should head home."

"No, no I'm fine I don't need the nurse or to go home!" Said Hinata, he wanted to stay but he wasn't sure maybe he should just head out but the last thing he wanted to do was go to the nurse.

"No" Came the decision from Ukai "No way Hinata either you got to the nurse or you go home. Make a decision now." Hinata quickly thought over his options if he said the nurse he could just sit in the bathroom for a bit and say he went to the nurse then come back to practice.

"I'll go to the nurse." Said Hinata finally

"Ok Tanaka take him." Responded Ukai

"No," said Hianta "I don't need an escort and Tanaka doesn't need to miss any more practice because of me I'll just go I'll be thirty minutes tops."

"Ok" Said Ukai unsure about this new arrangement "But any more than that and I'll send Daichi after you."

"Deal" agreed Hinata slowly rising to his feet his knee nearly buckling from the sudden burst of pain. He walked out limping slightly feeling the burning looks of his team on his back, he could do this he could still keep his secret.

 **A/N Like it? Hate it? Leave a review just please no flames**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer I don't own a thing**

Hinata limped quickly to the clubroom now that he was free because there would be less people likely to show up there and he needed some stuff out of his bag. When he got there he collapsed next to his locker and pulled up his pant leg and unhooked his leg laying it down next to him, he stopped for a minute to revel in the sudden lack of the constant burning of his leg. As he pulled off his stump sock and saw the red flesh underneath he knew that he was right, his stump was covered in friction burns that he had gotten through the sock from the repetitive motion of the the flying falls. He sighed as he took the cap off of his cream and squirted a thick layer on his hand then started to massage it into his stump relishing the coolness of the cream as it spread over his leg. He slowly sunk into the bliss of his pain free existence and the realm of sleep overtook him.

_linebreak_

Practice was tense once Hinata left, they started receiving practice and soon the half hour limit had passed.

"Daichi!" Called the coach "go check on him with the nurse" Daichi nodded and jogged out and soon came running back red faced.

"He wasn't there!" He called frantically "She said she hadn't seen him but she seemed worried." At this new information the whole team's heads snap up from the receiving drill they were performing. Ukai took charge,

"Ok let's find him, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go check the route to the infirmary again, Tanaka, Noya go check the bathrooms in the school, Kageyama, Asahi go check the grounds check if his bike is still there and Daichi, Suga go check the clubroom. The rest of you stay here and work on your receives." They all split off in their own directions to look for the small boy.

As Daichi and Suga pushed the door to the clubroom open they noticed that the lights were on as they walked in they saw Hinata's shoulder poking out from behind his locker as Daichi texted the team to tell them where they found him, then they noticed Hinata hadn't reacted. They looked at each other smirking, it appears that their little kohai had snuck out of practice and fell asleep in the locker room. Daichi nodded at Suga and Suga smirked back and picked up an extra water bottle they would teach their kohai not to skip. Together they snuck up next up behind him and together Suga poured the cold water over Hinata's head as Daichi yelled in his ear.

The reaction was brilliant, Hinata jerked off centre up into the air and fell sideways. What the mom and dad of the team weren't suspecting when Hinata fell sideways was to see a little stump in the place of his leg. Daichi and Suga froze staring at there little happy ball of sunshine wondering how they could not know about this.

Hinata lay sputtering on the ground as he tried to figure out what happened and why he was on the floor soaked to the skin. Then Hinata heard it the low breathing of others in the room and realized with dread that his secret was out. He pulled himself up using the lockers and half turned to look at his captain and vice-captain, they were staring at him in shock. They sat there in stalemate for a few seconds before Suga broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't we know?" He said his voice sad, Hinata flinched at the betrayed tone and started to reply,

"I-I didn't mean to keep it a secret but-"

"But what but! There is no but! You had ample opportunity to tell us that you were disabled we've been on a team together for months, you could have told us you have ONE LEG!" Daichi declared angrily his and his expression began to darken Hinata looked down, but before he could respond they heard a gasp from the door they all whipped around to see who it was.

They turned and crowded in the doorway was the whole team Tsukishima looked shocked, Yamaguchi looked half betrayed for not being told and half terrified of their captain's face, Tanaka looked angry, betrayed and slightly confused, Noya looked shocked and confused, Asahi looked concerned and Ukai looked like he was in shock. Kageyama's expression twisted into an expression only comparable to the time Hinata served a ball into the back of his head, he stared at Hinata a moment before he turned on his heel and stormed out his footsteps echoing in the dead silence.

"Hinata what, why? how?…" Says Noya breaking the silence, Hinata flinches at his tone and starts to repeat himself.

"I-I didn't mean to keep it a secret… I mean I meant to tell you after the three on three after I had proven I could play. Then Tsukishima joined and I didn't want to hear his reaction. Then I kept delaying and delaying till we had been beaten by Aobajõsai and then you would blame me for losing. Then me Kageyama fought…" He responded quietly sounding ashamed, as he spoke he saw Daichi's expression become a bit lighter. Then Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the coach.

"I would have brought it up with you but you all of our medical records so I assumed that you knew." He said a bit confused as to why Ukai looked so confused.

"The medical records! You think I read those, sure I had them in case of emergencies but I assumed anyone with anything to severe would come to me and not just try and hide it." Said Ukai flustered, Takeda looked shocked that Ukai didn't actually read the records.

The whole group sat in silence for few seconds before Hinata reached for his cream, his stump sock and prosthesis. As the team looked on Hinata uncovered his leg and continued to message the cream into his friction burns. He heard a shocked breath from behind him, he turned to see Daichi staring at his leg concern written over his features.

"Don't need the nurse my foot! Those look serious Hinata you need to go to the nurse." Daichi paused then asked slightly guiltily "Does your leg always look like that a practice or just diving drills?"

Hinata looked up "No" he said "It isn't usually this bad but I knew it would probably get this bad pretty soon with all the extra practice. It wasn't even the friction burns that brought me down I hit my prosthesis wrong on the ground on that last fall." He felt a bit bad for the lie but Daichi looked so guilty he didn't need any more reason to feel bad.

"Either way" interrupted "Hinata you are going to the nurse-"

"But Suga I don't-"

"Nope no way Hinata you are going to the nurse no buts! I'll make Asahi carry you if I have to." That shut Hinata up there was no way he was letting Asahi carry him to the nurse. He grabbed his leg and started to strap it to his stump, as he did that he heard a timid voice ask a question,

"Does it hurt when you play?" It was Yachi asking the question that no one wanted to ask. Hinata froze trying to decide whether or not to answer that question.

"...Yes." Hinata finally said, he didn't want to tell them but he had lied enough.

"Why?" They suddenly heard, they all turned around to look at Kageyama he looked distraught and angry.

"Why didn't you trust me!? You trust me to jump to twice your height on a bit of plastic in the vague hope that the ball might be there! Why didn't you trust me with this!" After Kageyama had finished speaking everyone turned to look at Hinata again.

"In the beginning it was simple we weren't friends. You made sure of that by asking me a question after our first match, you asked me where I had been for the last three years. You will never understand how long I wanted to jump over the net and strangle you! In the time we practiced before the three on three we grew closer yes, but you were still preaching you only toss the ball to players who will win and who would think a disabled player was good for anything. I had to prove myself to you more than anyone else. Then even after I trusted you more and more time started piling up I couldn't tell you then I made more and more mistakes then we started fighting… I just couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't be taken off the court." By the end of his speech Kageyama was standing there with his jaw sagging open along with the rest of the team who were just staring. As Hinata finally finished with the straps he stood up inwardly wincing slightly at the pain.

"Well if you insist on taking me to the nurse I guess we better go." He said resigned to his fate, but as he went to take his first step a bolt of pain rushed through his body. Hinata whimpered as the pain flashed through him and he stopped balancing slightly on his good leg, as the team heard the sound they whipped around to face him.

"Don't need to go to the nurse my foot," Suga muttered "Hinata you can't walk all the way to the nurse on that leg no way." Hinata looked up hopefully and opened his mouth to speak but sug interrupted him,

"That does not mean however you are not going to the nurse, Asahi is just going to have to carry you instead." With a nod Asahi scooped Hinata up faster than he could protest and started walking out the door.

"Foul play! Foul play! I call a redo! You can't do this Suga! Asahi put me down! I said-," Hinata was cut off as the door closed, as soon as the the door closed everyone but Kageyama and Tsukishima broke down laughing at the sight of Asahi carrying Hinata down the hall with Hinata's fists banging on his shoulders. The team settled down quickly and started walking to the door, as they stepped up to the door Daichi said what was slowly settling into everyone's minds.

"Hinata is amazing."

 **A/N I hope Daichi wasn't to OOC in this the first time I wrote this out I had him really angry then a friend pointed out that it was a bit OOC. Also I hope you like the ending it was a bit cheesy but I needed to end it somehow and that seemed like the natural break in the text. Anyway, as always, like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Just please no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N Sorry, honestly that's all I have to say. : (**

The trip to the nurse wasn't to painful. Sure Hinata complained up till they crossed the threshold, but once she started working on his leg he practically melted onto the table he was on.

After a few minutes Ukai left to call Hinata's mom because the team wasn't letting him bike home after his leg had basically broken down on him. While Ukai made the call the team descended upon Hinata like the crows they were, they all started nagging him at once to tell them when it happened.

"How did it happen?"

"How old were you?"

"How long till you learnt to walk again?"

"Why Volleyball?"

"Aren't there easier sports to play with a false leg?" After the fifth question started without Hinata managing to fit a word in edgewise he started to feel overwhelmed so he started to slowly sink into the chair he was sitting on. Suga noticed this,

"Ay, stop talking all of you Hinata can't answer if you all shout at him like that!" Suga exclaimed. The sorries started to roll in as Hinata started to answer the questions.

"I lost it when I was about ten when I got hit by a car, it was a month before I tried to stand on a pair of crutches. It was another week before I could hobble across the room, a month after that they gave me an unbalanced hunk of plastic that was too tall for me and a cane along with a promise of a new leg to tie it all up in a bow. I didn't get that new leg until I was 12 right before junior high when I decided I would play volleyball. I took my first year of junior high to do physio it was three months before they made my new leg and no matter how fast I went they wouldn't let me out of therapy until half of my first year was gone." He took a break here to look at the faces of his teamates. They were all staring at him in shock then he realized there was still a question that he missed.

"As for why volleyball, well one of the things that made me really try to get my new leg was that one day when I was walking home I stopped to watch the tv they were broadcasting karasuno's game at nationals I saw the small giant flying through the air and decided that if he could fly then I would to. That's also why I came to karasuno." Hinata sighed and decided to bring up the thing he had dreaded addressing since the team found out.

" Well anyway I'll put in my application to some other clubs, I'll have my official resignation from the club into the office tomorrow. Maybe I'll join a help group for my school work-" Hinata was rambling now and he knew it he didn't want to leave but there was no way they would let him play now, he was going to keep going when Daichi cut him off.

"Why would you do that? You love volleyball, you're great at it unless you don't think it's a good idea to keep going on that leg." Asked Daichi confused, he hadn't considered that Hinata wouldn't continue to play with them. Hinata in the other hand stared at Daichi dumbfounded.

"But I thought you wouldn't want me playing because of my leg I'll just be slowing you down if I continue and I'm sure there are rules against me playing in the league." Said Hinata quietly.

"You haven't slowed us down so far why would you start now as for any rules I'll check but I doubt it either way even if they did exist they are stupid rules that are worth breaking. Another thing I'd have to be stupid to get rid of you there's you're an amazing player and we have a better shot to make it to nationals with than without you." Said Daichi honestly as Hinata just looked on open mouthed, once Daichi was done Hinata launched himself as well as he could on one leg at his captain and wrapped himself around him. Daichi staggered from the sudden extra weight but held firm as Hinata squeezed him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He shouted not dropping off of him but bowing his head several times in quick succession. Daichi just looked at him confused and scratched the back of his head with one hand keeping the other one firmly wrapped around Hinata to keep him from falling.

"Really it's nothing Hinata no need to thank me. I'm just doing what's best for the team." Daichi said, Hinata clearly didn't care continued to hug Daichi bowing his head and continuing to spout his words of thanks.

The rest of the team looked on in amusement as their captain made a few valiant attempts to detangle from the younger boy but Hinata was having none of it and simply clung harder. Until a voice proclaimed from the doorway.

"Shouyou! Get off that boy this instant you look like you're squeezing the air out of him! I thought you were going to take it easy on your leg now!"

The team turned and saw a women standing in the doorway that was clearly Hinata's mother, she had his red hair and short stature, as well as an adorable little face peeking out from behind the woman's skirt, clearly Hinata's little sister Natsu.

After hearing the command Hinata dropped from Daichi and landed with a thump back on the table and looked at his mom sheepishly.

"Sorry Okaasan." Said Hinata sheepishly as his mother started to cross the room towards him with little Natsu skittering along after her.

"I was just really excited because Daichi said I wasn't kicked off the volleyball team." Hinata said bouncing slightly, by this point had crossed the room picked up Natsu and placed her next to Shouyou in the table and began to look at his stump.

"Of course they didn't why would they do that? You see this is what I told you at the beginning coming clean at the start is always easier!" She lectured as she gently prodded the burns with her finger and Hinata hissed. She then straightened up and said,

"Hello I am Shizuka Hinata, Shouyou's mother and I'm sure I can guess who you all are from the way Hinata talks about all of you."

"Okaasan." Whines Hinata blushing and covering his face with his ignoring her sons begging she turned and pointed at Daichi.

"Judging by the way my son was hanging off of you just now I'd say that you are responsible for keepinghim on team so you must be the captain, Sawamura Daichi." She stated Daichi nodded and bowed.

"Just Daichi Hinata-San" he responded smiling, she nodded back and turned on the rest of the team who just gazed back in curiosity at the little woman had raised their little decoy.

"Ok so silver hair, kind look about you, you're Sugawara Koshi. Tall, scary, man-bun but a softy you must be the other third year Asahi Azumane. Now for the second years, bald and angry you must be Tanka Ryunosuke and dyed fringe, tinier than my son you Nishonoya Yu." She received a nod from each dumbfounded player and a slight yell from Anaya which quickly turned into a glare at Hinata, but she ignored him and quickly moved on to the first years.

"Tall, blonde with glasses and a scowl you must be Tsukishima Kei. Short, black hair and next to Tsukishima you are clearly Yamaguchi Tadashi. finally Last but not least, grumpy looking, tall with black hair you are my sons setter Kageyama Tobio." They all just stared as she turned to talk to the coaches. They stood in silence for a second before exploding.

"Do you really talk about us that often at home? God that must be annoying."

"Really bald and angry that's it those are my only descriptors?! Not super awesome amazing sempai?"

"Is mine really that I hang out with Tsuki? That's it?"

"Tall, scary, man-bun but a softie, really?"

"Grumpy looking really Baka?"

"None of you are allowed to complain! Mine was literally the fact that my hair is dyed and that I'm short!"

The teams voices all clamoured over one another to get to Hinata. Hinata simply smiled holding his sister out in front of him as a mock shield and said.

"Sorry?"

A/N k so I have several things to ask about honorifics and stuff and if I'm using them right so here they are:

1\. So thoughts on the name Shizuka I think the first character generally means quiet and the second can mean summer or fragrance depending on what you use. I'm up for changing this though so if you have a better more meaningful name feel free to make suggestions.

2\. So I introduced her as Shizuka Hinata is it that or Hinata Shizuka I honestly have no clue please tell me.

3\. I used Ms. Hinata to refer to Hinatas mom cause I didn't know the correct honorifics to use there to distinguish between Hinata and his mom.

4\. Also I'm using Okaasan as of right now in the fic but I've done a bit of poking around and also found that Haha is the less formal term should I be using that instead I honestly don't know.

Anyway thanks for listening if someone can answer my questions it would be very helpful. Also I'm sure I made plenty of other mistakes please point them out if you see them. Anyway as always, Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

After the team stopped shouting about their less than satisfactory descriptors Hinata-San took Hinata home for some much needed rest. Before they left Daichi informed Hinata that he had to take a break from volleyball until his stump healed. This lead to some pouting but was eventually accepted. It was a two weeks before Hinata could play again because he had to send away for new padding on his prosthetic but he sat in on practice every day. Soon he was back.

_linebreak_

"Back back I'm back! I can play! I can jump! La da da da da!" Sang Hinata as he half skipped ahead of Kageyama ama on their way to the clubroom.

"Shut up dumbass people are staring." Kageyama shouted back. As they entered the clubroom the rest of the team looked up and nodded their hellos. Hinata quickly got changed quickly excited to finally practice with shorts and not die of heat.

"Your leg looks like a cyborg." Commented Noya on their way to the gym. Hinata looked down embarrassed.

"Not that way," he continued, "In a reedy to kick butt and save the world kind of way." He punctuated his words with a high kick and Hinata laughed.

As they entered the gym Daichi, Suga and Ukai looked up from where they were talking excitedly.

"Hello Hinata good to have you back. Before we start could all come over here we have something to tell you all." Said Ukai, once the rest of the team gathered round he continued.

"So you all remember the training camp we went to a few weeks ago." Everyone nodded, then Ukai continued.

"Well I just received a message from the coach of Nekoma, and there will be another camp at the end of the month and were invited." The team looked at one another and cheered.

"Anyway, I need to go clear some details up with Takeda so I'll let Daichi handle the beginning of practice." With that Ukai left and Daichi took his position with Suga at the front of the group.

"So before we start, Hinata you sure your good to practice?" Daichi asked looking at the smaller boy.

"Yes Daichi, I have been cleared by you, Suga, my mother, my doctor and the school nurse. I have fresh padding on my prosthesis and the whole team knows how to get my leg on and off well as where the cream for friction burns is. On top of all that you have explained countless times that if it hurts or if I think it will be to much for my leg I can just sit out. Now that that has been put out there can I play volleyball." Responded Hinata slightly annoyed.

"Ok then." Said Daichi raising his eyebrow, he clapping his hands together and said,

"Let's start with some stretches."

_linebreak_

After practice Hinata was glowing, he wasn't to warm because he had worn shorts to practice, his leg didn't hurt because he could take short breaks from stuff like flying falls to adjust it. All in all, he was doing great. Then something occurred to him that broke that train of thought and he smashed his head into his hands. Suga turned around and asked what was wrong, Hinata responded,

"I just thought about it. We're going to have a training camp soon, that means a week of practice in track pants again."

"Why?" Yamaguchi piped up. "You told us and we're fine with it, why can't you tell them?" As Yamaguchi spoke there were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team, Hinata sighed and shook his head.

"Yes I know, all of you are fine with it so why won't the rest be ok with it. I'll tell you why, because as great as all of you are not everyone will agree that my leg doesn't change anything. There may not be any written rules against it but if somebody debated it during the tournament I'm sure they could have me thrown out." There was general outcry about how that wouldn't happen or that they could fight it if necessary, over the ruckus a comment from Tsukishima came drifting to their ears.

"Well it's not like your much use anyway." He said offhandedly with a small smile in his features to lessen the blow. The team turns to shout at Tsukishima as they see Hinata's face fall. As they shout about Hinata's worth to the team Hinata start as to think, in Tsukishima's own way comments like that were his ckodd way of showing affection or so he hoped he couldn't bear to to think that his teammate hated him that much. On top of that it was said at such a perfect time when the team was starting to get worried and it immediately brought all the teams attention to himself and off the issue at hand. With these thoughts just leaving his head Hinata shook his head and laughed then said,

"Oh Tsukki you ice queen I love you too."

A/N yes for everyone who asked Hinata wears trackpants during practices and games.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

By the end of the month Karasuno was prepared. They had thought out reasons for why Hinata would wear sweatpants and not shower with everyone else. Daichi and Suga knew the 'normal' triggers for phantom pains and were forever on the lookout. On top of all that the team were all familiar with all of Hinata's pain meds and creams, they could do this.

_linebreak_

They all gathered in the early morning air outside of the school. Hinata was half jumping whispering fervently to Kageyama about how exciting it was to leave in the middle of the night. Once they were underway however the early hour hit him like a load of bricks and he was out like a light.

When they arrived Nekoma was waiting for them lurking around in the parking lot. Daichi stood up at the front of the bus with Takeda and Ukai waking them up with shouts and clapping. All the boys started to stumble around wiping sleep out of their eyes, picking up bag and diving under seats for little things they dropped. All that is, except Hinata as he stood his false leg half crumpled, he looked and saw that his nap had pushed his leg slightly off to one side where it was biting into the skin and he sigh it would take a couple of minutes to take it off and reattach it.

"Daichi!" He called immediately and the captain's head snapped up from where he was helping Ennoshita find his headphones.

"Yes?" He called back a bit concerned for the little red head other interested faces popped up as well from along the bus.

"Don't worry it's not serious. I'm gonna be a minute here getting my leg off and on again my prosthesis wasn't exactly made for sleeping in. So if you could hold off Kuroo, Kenma and Lev for a minute that would be nice." Hinata explained easily the rest of the team nodded having collected their things and disembarked.

Once they were all off except for Hinata, Kuroo stepped forward.

"And so the Country Bumkins roll into town." He smirked at them, before braking into a grin and stepping forward to shake Daichi's hand.

"Welcome to camp it's good to see you again, I see Tsukki's still kicking around… Where's Chibi-chan? Is he standing behind one of you?" He asked scanning the line of players.

"No, he's looking for his stuff that fell between the seats. He told us to go ahead and that he'd catch up" Explained Suga jumping into the captain's conversation. The teams started to drift across the parking lot with the more active players orbiting around the group of more reserved players. Soon they all heard a shout as Hinata sprinted after them all, he joined Lev, Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto jumping around, pointedly ignoring the quick concerned glances from his third years and coaches.

_linebreak_

After being guided to their room Daichi and Suga immediately pounced on their Kouhai checking if he was ok. Hinata waved them off quickly saying he was fine and that he should've remembered to take off his leg before he slept. They backed off reluctantly reminding him once again that they could come to them with anything, before rounding up the team to head to lunch before they started practices.

Practice was hell. Nothing else to say. Hinata was hot, sticky and his leg felt like someone was slowly burning the skin off. As soon as practice ended Hinata was gone quickly walking back to the room giving half hearted excuses to Kuroo as to why he didn't want any extra practice. He escaped to their room where his leg was soon off and replaced with a layer of cool cloths. Ethan Daichi came to get him for supper he found him passed out on the floor with his leg lying several feet away. He shook his head and left wondering how they could have possibly not noticed up until now. Things really started to happen the next day when they were in a practice match against Fukurodani.

_linebreak_

It was the last match of the second day, Karasuno versus Fukurodani. The other teams were all sprawled around the edge of the gym waiting for them to finish, half heatedly cheering when their favoured team got a point. All of the boys were boiling but Hinata felt like he was being slowly roasted on a spit but, he could feel Suga and Daichi's eyes on him silently asking if he was ok. He was fine he could handle himself, he could show them that.

Bokuto spiked the ball, Noya received it, Kageyama began to set it and Hinata started running. As he ran he felt his leg jiggling but he ignored it as he jumped, he spiked the ball and as he fell back to earth he felt the sting of the ball on his hand. The ball and Hinata both hit the floor at the same time but instead of bouncing like the ball Hinata's leg crumpled like wet paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Oh no. Oh god. It was happening. Everyone was going to find out now. He couldn't just stand up and walk this one off he could feel it, his leg wasn't supposed to at that angle, but it was fine right? It just came loose right? All he could do was lie here and wait for Karasuno to realize something was wrong, he wasn't hurt but his leg wouldn't work. His breath quickened and his teeth clenched as did his fists, what was taking his team so long, it felt like he had to have been lying here for hours already. Then he felt a comforting hand on his arm and he relaxed.

_linebreak_

As always Daichi watched in fascination as his teammate jumped and just kept flying upwards, it was amazing he thought that someone so small and which such hardships could manage to climb to such great heights. Hinata spiked the ball and it spun to the ground with Komi just missing it. Daichi watched with with a smile as he fell back to earth, but that happiness quickly crumpled into deep fear and dread as Hinata hit the ground and started crumpling.

Everyone was frozen. Was he going to get up, as Daichi and the rest of Karasuno started to move towards the fallen crow the rest of the teams were still frozen in shock. As they got closer he saw Hinata's leg and stumbled slightly in shock, it twisted so the foot was at impossible angle and where it should attach to the stump it was bent as well so the whole thing was slightly askew. On top of that the prosthesis had clearly come part as that leg had slipped so it looked way too long. Daichi quickly looked up and saw Bokuto and Akaashi staring at the leg from the other side of the net and quickly he muttered to the rest of the team to surround Hinata and block him from view. As the team quickly shuffled around he could here Takeda, Ukai, Yachi and Kiyoko running up to them and they soon pushed through to the inside of the circle of sweaty boys. Then the shouting started.

"What's wrong with shrimpy-chan?"

"Is he ok?"

"What's wrong with Shouyou?"

Daichi could her their feet thundering as they ran towards them.

"Hinata are you ok." He asked quickly.

"Kinda? I'm not hurt but I don't think I can walk. I'm pretty sure something in my leg came off the stump." Hinata responded sadly looking down at his leg.

"Ok," Suga suddenly cut in "Hinata how do you want to do this what do you want this? What do want to tell them?"

"I think I might as well tell them now no way hide it." He said the he hesitated and added blushing. "But um, can Asahi pick me up or something? They were already taller then me and knowing some of them they might trample me."

Daichi looked at Asahi the taller boy nodded and grabbed the smaller one under the arms and picked him up. Then everybody in the gym stared as the leg in his pant leg fell out. Everyone stared in silence at both the leg and the boy who was now on the back of the tall boy. Then it started.

"What's that? A leg! A LEG YOU DO THAT WITH JUST ONE LEG!"

"WHAT ARE YOU!"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"How do you play?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

The shouting grew and grew, as it got louder Hinata starting sinking low on Asahi's back. Karasuno noticed and responded with their own shouting.

"Please quiet down you're scaring Hinata a bit."

"YOU'RE SCARING MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI!"

"The shrimp may be annoying but we need him so stop terrifying him to death."

"SHUT UP THE DUMBASS IS SCARED!"

"C-could you p-please q-quiet down?"

This just added to the noise and everything got even louder. Soon some of the more responsible players and coaches started trying to quiet the group down until Hinata took matters into his own hands. He sat up tall and bellowed,

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING UNTIL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Every quieted down. Hinata took a deep breath and started to explain,

"I lost my leg in a car accident when I was 10. Two months later they gave me an unbalanced hunk of plastic they called a prosthesis, a cane and a promise of something better soon. I didn't get anything better till I was 12 right before I started junior high because I wanted to play volleyball. I was in physio for the first half of first year, when I got back to school I went to join the boys volleyball team and found it didn't exist. I spent the next year and a half building up my strength and balance when I jump and begging tosses off of random kids. People didn't want to because they didn't want me to hurt myself. Finally in third year I dragged my two best friends and a bunch of first years to a tournament. None of them played volleyball. We played Kageyama in the first round and got knocked out of the tournament. After that I started playing with the neighbourhood mom's team and the girls team. Then I went to Karasuno, I kept it a secret so I could play they only found out just over a month ago." He took a break and looked downcast.

"Understand if you don't want me to play anymore, but can I just stay for the rest of camp be the ball boy maybe?" Hinata looked up only to see confused faces looking back at him.

"Why wouldn't we want you to play Shrimpy-chan?" Asked Kuroo, Hinata looked at them his face glowing with hope.

"Yeah! Ace put him down so he can put back on his leg we have a game to finish!" Shouted Bokuto, Hinata looked like he was going to cry.

"Told you they wouldn't care Dumbass." Kageyama commented scathingly.

Asahi put Hinata down on his good leg and Noya ran forward to get his leg ready. Noya picked it up then looked at puzzled, he turned and brought it over.

"Hinata does this look right to you" Noya asked carefully, pointing at a broken screw in the knee joint. Hinata paled suddenly he took his leg gingerly from Noya ignoring the questions from the others. He attached it then tried to put his weight on it. It collapsed again. Hinata struggled to his feet again and tried once more. It collapsed. He looked at the shocked faces of everyone looking at him and started to cry.

"It's broken… I can't walk… I can't play… What's left now?"

 **A/N So I completely apologize for this late and shitty update. As well as the cliff hanger I may be evil and I apologize. On another note I have this friend tendous_satoris(actually a shoutout just saying go check her out she's on ao3 and writes fluffy one-shots) that always responds to comments posted on her fics so I'm wondering if you want me to respond or not? Once again like it? Hate it? Leave a review just please no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Karasuno crowded closer to the small boy as he held the he held the leg close to his chest and sobbed. No one said a thing.

"Hinata… what's up I know your legs broken and all… but you'll just get it fixed… right dumbass? Everything's going to fine you'll just get a new one right? A good one meant for running… you're just overreacting… right?" Kageyama haltingly broke the silence. Hinata continued to cry. Then suddenly the started to quiet down until all of a sudden he started talking,

"N-no i-it's not a-alright… Yeah th-that leg kinda s-sucked b-but we've been trying to replace it f-for y-years we d-didn't h-have the m-money. W-we n-never had the m-money… Mom's on her own and w-with two k-kids it's hard to p-pay f-for s-school, clothes, rent and everything else with our a-also h-having to b-but me a new leg. We're already a b-bit behind from when my l-leg b-broke the l-last time. So n-no it's n-not all j-just g-going to b-be okay Kageyama."

The team sat in silence. Thinking about what Hinata just said. Then the door of the gym opened they looked up as Kenma and Kuroo walked in. They were pushing and carrying crutches and a wheelchair respectively.

"We thought since Hinata broke his leg that he might need some way to get around… so we found these in the nurse's office for him." Kenma said quietly, and put the crutches down next to the boy then sat down.

"Thanks Kenma, I was just going to go lie down for a while… see ya." With that he shakily grabbed the crutches and stood up then easily moved away. The team sat for a moment watching him leave then as the door swung shut Suga spoke up.

"Ok then, what can we do. Hinata needs to get his prosthetic fixed and we can't lose our secret weapon." The team stared at him.

"Suga's right," Daichi said, "there must some kind of fundraising thing we can do to help Hinata get a new leg." The team all nodded in agreement looking serious as they thought about this, until Kuroo asked,

"Hold up a minute can somebody please backup and explain why we need to fundraise for Shrimpy-chan's leg?"

"Hinata's mom is a single parent with two kids one of which has a missing leg. They just don't have the funds to pay for the shrimp's replacement leg." Explained Tsukishima.

"You didn't need to put it that bluntly Tsukki!" Admonished Yamaguchi,

"It was true wasn't it?" Retorted Tsukishima smugly.

"Yeah doesn't change that you sound like a bit of an asshole though!" Put in Kageyama.

"What does it matter to you king!" Snarled back Tsukishima

"Both of you stop before I make you stop!" Daichi shouted and they quieted down immediately,

"Good. Anyway we're getting off track here we need to discuss ways we can fundraise for Hinata's leg." Daichi finished.

"We should also think about the training camp. Hinata won't be able to really participate right now, but what are some things he can do now so he isn't just sitting around here." Suga suggested.

"Very true, so any suggestions for activities or fundraisers?" Daich asked.

"A bake sale?" Suggested Kageyama,

"That wouldn't raise anywhere near enough money your lordship." Tsukishima commented, Kageyama turned red and looked ready to retrofitted when Suga stepped in,

"Maybe not but we have to start somewhere… either way do you have anything better to suggest?" Tsukishima sighed and shook his head.

"For the training camp he could probably work on volleying with a partner, from a seated position of course. Also don't they play volleyball sitting down at the Paralympics? We could probably manage that." Suga suggested, this was met by many nods.

"What if you guys held a practice tournament as a fundraiser… teams back home do it sometimes, you pay a fee to enter and proceeds go to the hosting team or a charity or whatever… you would need to find a way to cut down the expenses so you got the most out of it though… it might not raise enough for Shoyou's leg but it would be a start." Kenya suggested quietly. Everyone but Kuroo turned to look at Kenma, they had never heard him speak to anyone but Hinata.

"That could work Kenma, they could also hold a festival day on the day of the finals to rake in some more cash. They could have Kageyama's bake sale then." Kuroo said breaking the silence, "I don't know about the teams in the Miyagi prefecture but I know he's made quite the impression on the Tokyo teams so some of the teams at this camp will come just because they like Hinata."

"He's right, that could work really well and we all know Hinata somehow manages to make friends with almost all the teams we play so we could get plenty of teams that way… if we beg enough the principal might donate the gym and we can ask some other nearby schools and community centres about it as well. But we need more ideas for the festival day." Daichi clapped his hands together and looked around expectantly.

"What about a gear swap?" Suggested Ennoshita,

"Oh oh, what if we did a barbecue!" Said Tanaka excitedly,

"W-we could h-hold workshops with s-some elementary and j-junior high s-schoolers, we'd need to g-get some coaches and older players to r-run them though." Suggested Yamaguchi

"We could sell tickets for a 50/50 draw." Commented Asahi,

"We can have some games or something set up but we would probably need more people than just us to help run it." Said Kinnoshita,

"Kiyoko could hold a kissing booth!" Noya suggested dreamily, Tanaka immediately adopted the same loom in his eye,

"Yeah, the offer of Kiyoko's heavenly kiss would draw crowds for miles around." Tanaka said, then suddenly he sat up and said,

"But that must not be allowed she is ours and we must protect her!"

"Yes no one else must experience Kiyoko's beautiful embrace." Noya added,

"We will protect you our beautiful angel!" They said together as they launched themselves at Kiyoko, she sidestepped and the both fell to the floor in a heap.

"I don't think that would go to well," commented Daichi, "any other ideas?"

"I could make some posters to put up to advertise." Offered Yachi,

"This is all well and good but are we allowed to do it do you think? Takeda, do you think the school and whoever else would let us do this?" Said Daichi, Takeda looked up startled. He adjusted his glasses and said,

"I don't see any reason why not. I'll have to ask the principal and you'll have to ask Hinata and his family but if you guys get it organized I think I can get permission."

"Ok that settles it," says Ukai, "we'll start planning between games now and go and ask Hinata once we have some solid ideas nailed down. But for now all of you go eat it's time for lunch." He stepped out of the way as the boys began to stampede towards the door,

"And for god sakes someone remember to grab Hinata and someone else look up the rules of sitting volleyball, we can't have him being to bored!"

"Yes sir!" All the boys called as they ran out the door.

 **A/N Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, just please no flames.**


End file.
